Entrando nuevamente en mi vida Ron&Hermione
by adys
Summary: Hermione se fue misteriosamente al finalizar la guerra en Hogwarts, dejando a un Ron completamente destrozado,pero la vida le da una nueva oportunidad para rehacer su vida. Pero el destino los vuelve a unir tras la nueva maldad que se acerca. Habra lemmon


**HALLANDOTE NUEVAMENTE EN MI VIDA ****[RON & HERMIONE]**

Cap. I. Contando una nueva vida.

Había pasado tiempo desde aquella guerra en Hogwarts que se llevo muchas vidas de por medio. El lado oscuro del mundo mágico había cobrado su venganza. Presencio la guerra con sus propios ojos; inclusive estuvo a lado, combatiéndolo a todo fervor y deseo de triunfo sobre el mal que los acechaba. Estuvo al lado de su amigo de toda la vida, Harry Potter para luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso y sus temibles cómplices conocidos como mortifagos.

Al mismo tiempo, un enfrentamiento que su corazón le debatía durante 7 años había salido a la luz. Ese beso. Aquel gesto de amor que expresaba todo el remordimiento de un amor sin consumarse lo estaba sintiendo sobre sus labios. Sentía su sabor. Tocaba su espesa cabellera con sus dedos suave y delicadamente. Sentía como sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y el furor que delataba al juntar sus cuerpos lo emocionaban más. Pensaba que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Que al terminar esta pesadilla, sus sueños se harían realidad. Estaría junto a ella.

Se había ganado la guerra. Lord Voldermort estaba muerto. Harry Potter lo había vencido. El bien había prevalecido llevando la paz y la tranquilidad, a cambio de llevarse las vidas de sus seres amados, entre ellos su hermano Fred. Pero podía seguir adelante. Ella lo estaría esperando para así declararle su amor completamente y ser felices.

Pero no… no fue de esa forma.

Al regreso a la Madriguera, solo había hallado una carta tendida en su cama. El solo la había mirado tentadamente mientras la abria. Extendiendo la hoja solo atino a leer las primeras palabras que conforman el texto de la carta que decía:

**Querido Ron:**

**La guerra ha terminado. Ya no mas maldad sobre nosotros. Ya no mas sufrimiento sobre nuestro mundo que se devastaba sobre el miedo que Quien-tu-sabes albergaba. Solo tendremos paz, armonía y tranquilidad. Eso es bueno.**

**Pero…no para todos. No puedo más, Ron. Esta guerra me hizo ver que el mundo no es un lugar totalmente seguro para algunos. Arriesgue la vida de muchas personas que amo sobre todas las cosas. Algunos tuvieron la suerte de seguir adelante…otros no. Tengo miedo de que suceda algo más y este temor me siga durante el resto de mi vida. Solo puedo decirte que…no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Siempre será un sentimiento que mantendré en mi corazón aunque…eso signifique el ya no estar a tu lado…jamás. **

**Lamento hacerte esto, Ron, pero es lo mejor para ti. Para mi. Para ambos. Todos. Espero que algún dia puedas perdonarme. Lo siento**

**Hermione**.

Se había ido.

Se fue sin rastro y sin ningún indicio de donde podría estar. Todo mundo se había quedado consternado el porque de su partida. Pero nadie como el. No había consuelo. Las cartas que le mandaba regresaban al no hallar ningún destinatario. Era inexplicable y a la vez doloroso que entre tanta felicidad, una despedida rompería toda esa ilusión construida por una expresión del más dulce amor. Eso llamado beso. ¿Acaso solo había jugado con sus sentimientos? ¿Había solo satisfecho una necesidad como mujer sin pensar en lo que el deseaba o anhelaba?

¿Qué es lo que realmente había ocurrido?

Esa cuestión lo perseguía. Lo carcomía lentamente. No había un solo momento en que no dejaba de pensar en ella. Ni siquiera su familia, sus amigos podían alentarlo en que las cosas se arreglarían de alguna forma u otra. Solo sufría en silencio. Aun no entendía por que lo había hecho.

Transcurría el tiempo y ya no se percibía el mismo Ron de antes. El sufrimiento lo había convertido en algo diferente. Intentaba doblegar esos pensamientos en la tienda de bromas de sus hermanos con la ayuda de su hermano George, quien trataba de compadecerse de su hermano siendo mas benévolo y alentándolo a que continuara con su vida normal.

Un día, el estaba haciendo sus labores en la tienda cuando de repente entra una pequeña niña que parecía que estaba perdida y solo hallo esconderse bajo una de las repisas de los artículos en venta. El pelirrojo se quedo extrañado y solo salió del mostrador para atender a la pobre criatura que estaba un poco asustadiza.

Agachándose hacia donde se hallaba solo pregunto:

-Niña, ¿Por qué lloras?—preguntaba con suavidad e inquietud, mientras la niña seguía sollozando— ¿Dónde esta tu mama?

-Perdí a mi mami. ¡Quiero a mi mami! — el sollozo había seguido a un llanto incesante y temeroso.

-Tranquila—intentaba consolarla— mira quédate aquí conmigo y buscaremos a tu mama, ¿esta bien?

Ron estaba muy asustado sin saber que hacer. Desafortunadamente George no se encontraba en la tienda y no podía desatender el negocio con riesgo de que robasen algo. Pero no podía dejar a la niña sola.

-Dime como te llamas.

-…Tess. Me llamo Tess.

- Está bien, Tess. Haremos esto. Vamos a salir juntos a buscar a tu mama, ¿ok? ¿No podemos dejarte sola aquí, verdad?

-No—comenzó a hipear después de tanto gimear

-Bueno, entonces cerremos esto y vamos afuera. Confia en mi. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Ron.

-Hola, Ron. Y gracias.

Este solo la cargo entre sus brazos y preparando el seguro mágico para la puerta y asi emprender a la búsqueda de su madre. Estuvieron caminando por la estrecha calle de Hogsmeade pero no hallaban a nadie la cual Tess pudiera reconocer. Y ésta comenzaba a entristecerse nuevamente.

-No veo a mi mamá. Se fue..se fue.

-Tranquila, debe de estar en algún lado. Vas a ver que la hallaremos.

Unos instantes después, solo atinó con oir los gritos de una mujer que pronunciaba el nombre de la infanta y asi pudo saber que efectivamente se trataba de ella.

-¡Tess! ¡Tess! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tess! ¿Han visto a una niña así de pequeña con cabellos rubios y ojos cafés? Trae una mochila de lechuza

Pero nadie le decía una respuesta.

Rápido, el solo trataba de seguir la voz de auxilio cuando finalmente dio con ella.

-¡Oiga! ¡Señora!

Ella al igual reacciono ante esos gritos y pudo verlo teniendo a la pequeña en sus brazos. Ella solo fue ante el y solo exclamaba

-¡Tess! Oh dios, Tess por fin te encontré. Te dije que no te apartaras de mi. Hay mucha gente que te podias haber perdido.

-Perdón—su sollozo desistía lentamente mientras mantenía su mirada hacia el suelo—pero es que me quede viendo unas lechuzas y ya no estabas. Pero Ron me hallo y el me ayudo a encontrarte.

Ambas miradas de aquellos jóvenes se encontraron y el solo le sonrio amigablemente y ella le contesto con la misma respuesta.

-Lo se. No se que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda, señor. Sin usted, no hubiera hallado a…

-Si, entiendo que los niños son muy poco atrabancados. Yo una vez lo fui. —causando la risa de la joven—pero afortunadamente su hija esta a salvo aquí y sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Perdón?—contestando con perplejidad y duda—¿Qué acaba de decir?

-Dije que los niños pueden ser un poco…

-No, no me refería a eso. Me refiero a lo último.

-Que….su hija esta aquí sana y..

-Tess no es mi hija.

El solo se quedo con un gesto de interrogación y desconcierto.

-Pero ella me dijo que estaba buscando a su mamá. No entiendo.

-Tess es huérfana. Pertenece a un orfanato cerca de este condado y yo…soy voluntaria en ese lugar como madre sustituta. Y me toco "adoptar" a Tess. Es por eso que ella me llama mamá.

Después de lo explicado solo miraba a Tess y a la joven al mismo tiempo tratando de comprender la situación en la que se había metido aunque ya se le había explicado todo lo anterior.

-Oh ok. Ahora entiendo. Bueno algo así. —contestaba con mayor comprensión— De todas formas, Tess ya esta aquí, Srita…

-Oh dios, qué grosera, no me he presentado. Gloria. Me llamo Gloria Parker. —dándole su mano como muestra de saludo.

-Ronald Weasley, mucho gusto. Aunque Tess ya me introdujo.

Ambos rieron. El solo comenzó a obsevarla detenidamente. Ahora era entendible como ella, luciendo tan joven podía ser la mamá de una niña. Se veía como una chica aproximadamente de su edad. Definitivamente era una mujer muy agraciada. Tenia unos ojos verdes que eran difíciles de ignorar, una cabellera sedosa color negro y una sonrisa radiante que la hacia recordar a alguien en especial…se perdia en ese pensamiento.

-¿Ronald? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué paso?—despertando de su trance y regresando a la realidad.

-Parecería que estabas pensando en algo más. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Ah, si. Estoy bien.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Tess, despídete del .

-Adios, Ronald. Y gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de que, pequeña. Cuando quieras, puedes venir a la tienda y con gusto te regalare cualquier cosa que desees.

-¿En verdad? ¿De verdad me regalarías algo?

-Claro. Cortesía de la casa.

-¿Puedo, mami? ¿Puedo, por favor?

-Por supuesto. Siempre y cuando le agradezcas al por ello.

-Si. Oye, Ron ¿Y Gloria puede venir también?

El sonrojo no podía quedarse atrás para ella al haberse hecho esa pregunta. Pero el joven mago no dudo en contestar:

-Si. Sera un placer que pudieras venir. Además te mostraría todo los artículos que vendemos, y así no se…algún día puedas…llegar a comprar uno—todo esto empezó a decirlo con titubeo y cohibimiento.

-Me encantaría….Ron. Acompañare a Tess a visitar tu tienda. Entonces nos vemos luego. Hasta luego…

-Adiós. — mientras veía como ambas chicas se iban a lo lejos.

No había ni la menor duda de que Gloria había despertado en el una nueva sensación. No podía negar que era una muchacha bonita, inteligente y lista. Algo en el le decía que ansiaba el volver a verla. Queria conocerla, saber como es, se sentía cómoda el estar con ella. Antes de que el otro lado de su corazón lo hiciera recordar el otro pensamiento que abarcara finalmente recordó:

-¡Merlín, la tienda!

… Los días pasaron y al cabo de ellos, Tess y Gloria regresaron a la tienda. Se le había hecho eterna la espera y solo podía esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. La pequeña saludo efusivamente al pelirrojo como si lo conociera de años y solo Gloria lo saludaba amigablemente. Las presento ante George, mientras este presenciaba la escena un poco extrañado. Mientras Tess observaba los juguetes con la ayuda del gemelo, éste pudo observar fácilmente cómo su hermano empezaba a desenvolverse con la ojiverde. Comenzaban a platicar animadamente sobre sus vidas; Gloria le contaba que era una joven que provenía de una familia de la cual el lado materno era sangre pura mientras que su padre era muggle y era hija única. Eso la recordó a ella.. Tristemente, su madre había fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña y había quedado al cuidado de su padre, por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrada a usar magia ya que a él eso le recordaba a su fallecida esposa. Pero aun así, tuvo una infancia y adolescencia plena, estudiando en la escuela de Beauxbatons y al finalizar sus estudios con el cese de la guerra, ella se dedico al cuidado de los más necesitados sin querer buscar un trabajo mágico. Sin embargo, parecía que detrás de ese relato, ella escondia algo que no deseaba contar. Algo secreto. He de ahí, Ron le empezó a contar sobre su familia, sus amigos, su estancia en Hogwarts durante esos 7 años que le habían ocurrido muchas cosas entre la felicidad y la sombria de la guerra:

-Asi que Ronald, tienes todo lo contrario a mi. Tienes una familia muy extensa. Todos en tu familia son magos. Estuviste en una escuela rival para mi— comenzándose a reir.

-¡Oye! Al menos ganamos en el Torneo de los Magos. Bueno, mi amigo Harry lo hizo.

-Y principalmente, pese a todo lo que paso en el pasado, siempre tuviste amigos incondicionales. Yo fui una persona de muy pocos amigos. Y todo lo que les ocurrió, debió haber sido muy difícil.

- Créeme que si. No fue nada fácil el presenciar a Tu-Sabes-Quien, pero todo termino al fin.

-Eso si. Oye, y ¿tuviste alguna novia en Hogwarts? ¿O llegaste a estar enamorado?

Esto lo dejo entumecido del cuerpo. Pensando que esto lo estaría dejando atrás con todo el pasado tenia que venir a la realidad aquel sentimiento que afirmaba la pregunta de Gloria. Si, el había estado enamorado de alguien. Y no sabia con certeza si ello seguía con vida aun.

-Si…. —contestaba entre desolado y desorientado.

Pero inmediatamente rescato la sensatez con esta respuesta:

-Si tuve una novia en Hogwarts. Se llamaba Lavender Brown. Pero fue la experiencia mas atosigante de mi vida. Solo me hizo el recordar que no volvería a pensar en el amor por un buen tiempo.

Había decidido el mantener ese secreto como un silencio eterno en su corazón y jamás revelárselo a nadie mas. Por su propio bien.

-Todos los hombres dicen lo mismo. Para mi era difícil mantener una relación con alguien al igual debido a la mentalidad que optan los hombres. Pero también entable una relación con un chico de donde vivía cerca. Fue algo bonito pero tenia que terminar.

-Como que eso del amor no nos funciona, ¿cierto?

-Eso veo.— nuevamente volteando hacia el de una forma que no entendía. Era un muchacho el cual apenas conocía y le había revelado la mayor parte de su vida. Su mirada simplemente tambaleaba al sentirse observada por ese océano encerrado en esos dos ojos de aquel hombre que la hacia sentirse igual como el. Esto provoco que se le cayera las cosas qe estaban sobre el mostrador. Con torpeza empezó a levantarlas, con la ayuda del joven mago.

-Discúlpame, soy una tonta. Merlín, que estúpida soy.

-No, descuida. Se puede arreglar. Te ayudo.

Ella evitaba verlo antes de que destruyera algo mas del local. Con rapidez pero con la misma torpeza se encargaba de limpiar. Un silencio se marcaba entre los dos. Cuando ya no pudo más y se atrevió a preguntar:

-Gloria, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo algún día? —pregunto rápidamente, que parecía inentendible la pregunta.

Ella solo orbito los ojos, sin ceder el sonrojo de sus mejillas, simplemente el no creer que le había preguntado eso. El solo volteaba la mirada a cualquier lugar menos a ella, mientras no tenía respuesta. Eso se podía interpretar como un no. Pero de repente oyó:

-Si. Me gustaría…mucho salir contigo.

Éste sólo esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad al haber sido aceptada su propuesta al igual que otra voz exclamaba:

-¡Si, si aceptó! ¿Oíste?—apuntando hacia George— te dije que iba a aceptar a Ron. Ahora son novios.

La pareja simplemente se quedo sin habla y tornándose pálidos de la reacción que tuvieron.

-Ah, Tess, mejor seguimos eligiendo tu juguete. ¿Ya te decidiste por uno?

-¡Si, me encanto las pastillas vomitivas! Se las daré a mis amiguitos pretendiendo que son dulces.

-Eres de las mías, si fueras mi…. Ah, no mejor no. Vamos por tus pastillas.

Ya una vez hecha la compra, Ron y Gloria habían establecido donde seria su primera cita. No podían dejarse de mirar y simplemente sonrojarse. Definitivamente existía una atracción entre ellos. Tess y George solo sonreían ante el momento presenciado. Cuando ambas se fueron, solo George lo bombardeo con preguntas:

-¿Te gusta la chica, eh? ¿Y adonde van a ir? Mas vale que la lleves a un buen lugar por que luego quedas mal parado y para cuando vuelvas a tener la suerte de que una chica así se fije en ti…

-¡Ya basta George! Es solo una cita…

-No me negaras que no te gusta

-Es muy bonita… es muy simpática, graciosa, inteligente y se ve que ha tenido una vida difícil…como yo.

-Ron, por tu propio bien…necesitas olvidarte de ese pasado, Ella se fue. Se que todos la extrañamos, pero tienes que continuar con tu vida como lo has hecho. Tal vez el destino te puso a Gloria por alguna razón. Aprovéchala, hermanito.

De alguna forma, George tenía razón. Así que Ron se dedico a seguir los consejos de su hermano. Llego el día de la primera cita. Gloria se veía radiante en un hermoso vestido color azul que resaltaba su belleza, dejándolo perplejo. Habían ido a visitar la pradera que albergaba el pequeño pueblo durante una caminata. La plática, risas, y entusiasmo no dejaban de hacerse presentes en el momento. El se sentía regocijante y confortante ante ello. Al igual que ella. Las semanas pasaron, y seguían frecuentándose. Transcurrían más citas, dándose a conocer mas de ellos. El de alguna forma u otra sabia que ella era una mujer completamente distinta, pero no podía evitar el ver una similitud o el simple hecho de que ella le recordaba a Hermione. Es por eso que en algún instante contemplaba la idea de dejar de verla por un tiempo. En otra cita, habían ido a caminar sobre la barda que dejaba ver la Casa de los Gritos, donde se detuvieron. Este solo se quedaba callado ante si hacer lo que tenia pensado o no. Ella solo externo:

-Ron, estas muy callado. ¿Qué tienes?

-Gloria, tengo algo que decirte. Algo que no te había querido decir antes. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que solo había tenido una novia en mi vida?

-Si, claro que recuerdo ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Por que te mentí. No solo tuve a ella como novia. Al igual, yo estuve enamorado de otra persona. De mi mejor amiga.

-….No entiendo. Pero a que te refieres..

-Además de Harry, estaba nuestra amiga, Hermione. Hermione Granger. Yo la ame por 7 años. Hubo tantas cosas que nos impidió que nos dijéramos nuestros sentimientos. Orgullo. Odio. Desprecio. Pelea. Celos. Hasta que ese día en la batalla en Hogwarts, ella…se atrevió a besarme. Pensé que ella había decidido el dejar a un lado todos los obstáculos y empezar algo que estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella. Pero días después, recibí una carta, donde se despedía de todos nosotros sin decir una razón justa y valida. Yo me sentí lastimado, usado y traicionado. Nunca supe por que lo hizo y me costo mucho el superar ese dolor que me provoco. No me sentía el mismo. Todos trataban de animarme pero yo continuaba solo, triste. Pensé que no llegaría a amar a nadie mas…que nunca llegaría a amar a nadie mas.

Un nuevo silencio surgió mientras ella solo lo miraba seriamente y sin saber que decirle.

-Tenia que decírtelo. Desahogar este pensamiento. No se si te importe o de alguna forma u otro te consterne o algo…

-Ron—lo interrumpió la muchacha—…Yo comprendo. Y claro que me importa el que me hayas dicho esto. Mucho.

Dirigió sus manos hacia su mejilla rozándola con sus tersos dedos causando una dulce sensación de tranquilidad en el pelirrojo. Una extraña debilidad emocional aparecía al sentirse tocado de una forma suave y compasiva.

-Ahora entiendo por que de alguna forma tú no te sentías completo con tu pasado y ahora tú presente. Al igual que yo, ambos hemos tenido estragos con la vida y me siento parecida a ti Ron. Y…me gusta esa sensación.

-Gloria…

-Lo se, se que es poco tiempo y siento que aun falta para afirmar esto, pero no lo puedo evitar…yo…

Cuando de repente sintió unos labios tocar los suyos lentamente. Era su primer beso. Se mantuvieron segundos con el roce de esos labios clarificando exactamente que sucedía. El solo se quedo confundido a lo que había hecho. Y ella se sentía mal al haberle confesado eso. Sin embargo, no esperaría que el mago le contestara de esta forma:

-Gloria, yo también siento algo por ti. Desde el día del incidente con Tess… me sentí conectado a ti. Y como me dice todo el mundo, no debo de quedarme atrapado en el pasado y necesito avivar mi presente y futuro. Debo de aprovechar las oportunidades que me da la vida.

Este agarro las manos de la joven bruja. Ella se sentía rara al saber que ocurriría en esos instantes cuando el solo se dedico a arrodillarse sobre el suelo y dijo:

-Gloria….Gloria Parker…aquella chica que me maravillo con esa sonrisa y esos ojos que son …simplemente difíciles de ignorar…tu simpatía…tu inteligencia… ¿quisieras…..—realizo una pequeña pausa que denotaba miedo, duda, timidez, pero reinicio nuevamente —quisieras….ser mi novia?

Ella solo lloraba de la emoción ante la intensidad de esa felicidad que parecía no tener un fin cercano. Por primera vez, sentía lo que estar verdaderamente enamorada de alguien tan perfecto como Ronald Weasley y ver que el también le otorgaba una nueva oportunidad de amar…dándole como respuesta final:

-Si, Ron —respirando profundamente y asintiendo nuevamente— si quiero ser tu novia.

Pactaron esa declaración de amor con un tierno y largo beso de amor.

Había tomado una decisión: El pasado tenía que quedarse atrás. Pese a lo incierto que es el destino, no había posibilidad alguna de que esa mujer a la cual amo con intensidad llegara a regresar a su vida. Ahora una nueva señal de amar llamada Gloria podría ser la puerta para cerrar ese sufrimiento que lo convirtió en un ser inerte y desolado durante 3 años. Aun tenia mucho por delante en su corta vida y seguramente ella seria la respuesta a sus preguntas. Y es asi como se da el inicio de una nueva vida para Ron el cual también en algún momento, tendrá sus vueltas inesperadas, sease buenas... O malas.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
